bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 36
is the thirty-sixth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the twenty-third episode of the second season. Summary Thirteen has Ochaco and Yuga trapped, and walks ever closer to them using her Quirk. Yuga asks if Ochaco likes Izuku, embarrassing her to the point where she lets go of the rail they're both clinging to. She flies towards Thirteen, which forces the Pro to halt her Quirk so it doesn't kill the student. As soon as this happens Ochaco remembers her training with Gunhead and uses martial arts to pin down the rescue hero. Yuga jumps atop her as well, and they handcuff Thirteen to pass the exam. From the monitoring room, Izuku notes that Ochaco was smart to use an advantage at close range, but Tsuyu believes Yuga may have said something that made Ochaco drop her guard. Tenya and Momo enter the room and Izuku congratulates them both on passing. They all watch as the sixth match between Principal Nezu against Denki and Mina begins. At Field Gamma, Denki and Mina strategize to take out the principal using electricity because they believe he's small and weak. However, Nezu operates a crane at a safe distance from them and starts knocking down buildings. His Quirk gives him such high intelligence that he can predict the chain reactions of everything he destroys. Denki and Mina try to run for the escape gate, but the principal stays one step ahead of them the entire time. He destroys all of their paths to the escape gate except for one. Even so, Denki and Mina run out of time before they ever even realize what Nezu was doing. They fail the test and prove their weakness lies in facing intellectual villains. Ochaco enters the monitoring room and is disappointed to see that Mina failed. Tsuyu asks what Yuga said to her during their match, but Ochaco becomes embarrassed and doesn't give a clear answer. The conversation is interrupted by the start of the seventh match between Present Mic, Kyoka and Koji. Kyoka decides that they should head for the escape gate, but they are stopped in their tracks by Present Mic's incredibly loud and potent Quirk. She pleads for Koji to use his Quirk to ask birds to attack their teacher, but Koji says that won't work. Kyoka admits to herself that Present Mic is simply a better version of her own power and he continues to barrage them with continuous sound wave attacks that echo through the entire forest their fighting in. Kyoka notices an ant crawling around that's unaffected by the sound and asks Koji if he can control it. However, Koji is far too afraid of bugs and runs away in fear. Although Kyoka is able to cancel out one of the sound attacks, the waves keep coming and they're unable to advance towards Present Mic at all. She asks Koji again if he can control bugs, to which he confirms and she pleads for him to do so because they is no other way. Koji notices Kyoka bleeding from her ears and recalls passing the entrance exam. He blames himself for running away the entire fight and decides to embody what Plus Ultra means as a U.A. student. Facing his fears, Koji asks the bugs to attack Present Mic from underground where sound can't travel while Kyoka comments on him talking. They do so, and overwhelm the hero allowing Koji and Kyoka to escape. The students in the monitoring room comment on how harsh an ending that was, while Recovery Girl is disappointed her colleague was defeated by insects. During the eighth match, Mezo and Toru are pinned down by Snipe. They face off in a large corridor filled with large pillars to hide behind. Snipe throws a smoke grenade to fill the area with gas and destroys the pillar the students are hiding behind. Mezo moves away, but notices Toru has stripped off her clothes. Realizing her plan, Mezo draws Snipes attention and gets caught. This gives Toru the opening to handcuff Snipe. The ninth match between Hanta, Minoru and Midnight begins next. Ochaco comments that Izuku should prepare for his upcoming test against All Might, but he replies he wishes to see everyone fight till the end first. Then Izuku abruptly notices Minoru running away from Midnight screaming about how his match up is totally unfair. Hanta has already been subdued by Midnight's Quirk after saving Minoru at the start of the battle. Recovery Girl mentions that U.A. might not be the right place for Minoru because he doesn't have any long time goals. Minoru eventually stops running and recalls wanting to become a hero to impress the ladies. Midnight pursues Minoru, forcing him to continue fleeing. He remembers realizing after the U.S.J attack that heroes are heroes because of their actions. Midnight believes she has Minoru cornered, but he reveals that he was fan of her and knows a way to defeat her. He states he put on a scared act to draw her away from the escape gate and reveals himself with Hanta's tape wrapped around his face to nullify Midnight's Quirk. She tries to whip him into submission, but Minoru counters with his special move: Grape Rush. He uses his Quirk to stick Midnight and her whip to the ground far away from the escape gate as Midnight is impressed by his ingenuity. Recovery Girl admits she was wrong about Minoru, as the young hero drags an unconscious Hanta through the escape gate, ensuring their victory. Ochaco motions to tell Izuku it's his turn now, but he's already left the room. He arrives at the stage where his exam will take place, and finds Katsuki waiting there. They don't exchange any words as their battle against All Might approaches. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *First Term Final Exam **Team Uraraka & Aoyama vs. Thirteen (Finished) **Team Ashido & Kaminari vs. Nezu **Team Koda & Jiro vs. Present Mic **Team Hagakure & Shoji vs. Snipe **Team Mineta & Sero vs. Midnight Anime & Manga Differences *In the anime, Ochaco goes to the monitor room and becomes flustered when asked about her battle and gives excuses while in Izuku's presence. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 36